


Thinking Out Loud

by awriterofthings



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: Beca and Chloe are roommates who are self-isolating together when they realize that maybe they should be dating.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	Thinking Out Loud

Beca was sitting in the living room with her roommate and best friend, Chloe, while they watched yet another movie while eating dinner. The world being temporarily shut down had turned them into pajama wearing movie watchers. Beca didn’t like the thought of having to wear jeans again and she might’ve hated movies before but now they were one of the only things keeping her sane while being self-isolated.

As Beca stared at the screen, Chloe leant over to dig some food out of Beca’s container. Beca turned her head to look at her roommate. “This movie is showing me there are new levels of boredom I never thought possible.”

Chloe chuckled. “Oh, come on, it’s not that bad. You just don’t want to watch a romance movie.”

“It’s predictable,” Beca groaned before continuing to eat.

Chloe shrugged. “But it’s still cute.”

The two went back to focusing on the movie and after half an hour, Chloe moved so that her head was resting on Beca’s lap. Beca smiled at the action and began to run her fingers through Chloe’s hair.

“Do the scalp thing,” Chloe said.

Beca began to alternate between running her fingers through Chloe’s hair and gently massaging her scalp and as she watched the poorly acted romance playout in front of her, a thought occurred to her. “Why have we never dated?”

Chloe sat up, surprised by the sudden question. “What?”

“Just thinking out loud,” Beca answered, casually. “We almost kissed once in college but never talked about it. I always feel like we should explore our relationship more. Is that something you’ve ever thought about?”

Chloe ran a hand through her hair. “I’ve thought about it, but we’re best friends. I didn’t want to ruin that. Besides, we’ve never been available. Either you’re dating someone or I am.”

Beca shifted on the couch so that she was fully facing Chloe. “We’re both single now.”

Chloe quirked a brow. “We are,” she agreed. “Are you implying something?”

Beca shrugged. “Still thinking out loud.” She bit at the inside of her cheek as she studied her best friend. Chloe didn’t seem uncomfortable or freaked out by her line of questioning. “Are you okay with me continuing to do that?”

“Depends.” Chloe reached for the remote resting on the coffee table. “Is this you being bored? Are you just entertaining yourself with what-ifs because you have nothing better to do? If that’s the case, we can just go back to watching this shitty movie.”

Beca shook her head. “It’s not that. …And I told you it was a horrible movie,” she added with a grin.

Chloe playfully narrowed her eyes at Beca. “It had potential.” She turned off the TV and placed the remote back down before mirroring Beca’s position. “Okay, so I tell you I think about you while listening to my lady jams and then what?” 

Beca was briefly surprised by Chloe’s casual admission but her surprise quickly turned to a smug grin. “Even when you were dating someone?”

“That’s what you narrow in on?”

“I knew those basic dudes couldn’t do it for you.”

Chloe rolled her eyes at Beca’s obvious glee. “Are you done?”

Beca shook her head, really wanting to know more. How could she not? “Have you always included me in your… intimate thoughts?”

“It was only every once in a while up until I heard you having sex and then I couldn’t get the sounds of you out of my head.”

Beca frowned. “When’d you hear me having sex?”

Chloe sighed and waited a beat before answering. “Auggie, Francis, Luke, Emily.”

“Jesus,” Beca blurted out, mildly embarrassed.

“You have horrible taste in men, by the way” Chloe stated. “If we were in a competition of basic dudes, I think you’d win.”

Beca scoffed. “Rude.”

“Emily was hot, though,” Chloe stated. “Definitely not basic. What happened with her?”

“Little too aggressive for me,” Beca admitted as she let her thoughts wander off, “but yeah, she was hot.”

“Hey,” Chloe chided. “Get your mind out of the gutter.”

Beca smirked and returned her attention to Chloe. “Okay, so we both have horrible taste,” she confirmed. “Back to the topic at hand. What do you want to do about this?” She gestured between them. “Should we go on a date after this whole quarantine thing is over?”

Chloe laughed lightly. “Are you going to take me to a fancy restaurant or something? I don’t want that, Becs.”

Beca’s playful confidence faltered. “The restaurant or the date?”

“The restaurant,” Chloe clarified. “I hate stuffy rich places.”

“I know, but if we go on a date, I want it to be romantic.”

Chloe smiled and gestured to the empty food containers. “This is romantic. Honestly, if we’re taking this next step, nothing actually needs to change. Well, aside from the obvious.”

Beca feigned ignorance as she tapped her chin. “What’s the obvious?”

Chloe moved closer to Beca and reached for her hand, bringing it up near her lips so she could place a kiss on the inside of her wrist. “Want me to show you?”

“A physical explanation would help tons,” Beca said as she moved her hand to Chloe’s waist.

Chloe lunged forward, crashing her lips to Beca’s and within minutes they were both topless. “Is this okay?” Chloe asked as she nipped at Beca’s neck.

“I’m good if you are,” Beca breathed out.

Chloe captured the brunette’s lips in another kiss as she reveled in the feeling of Beca’s hands running over her body.

Beca lightly raked her nails over Chloe’s skin before moving a hand under the redhead’s bra. She squeezed more roughly than she had meant to but when she loosened her grip, Chloe placed her own hand over hers to make her squeeze again.

“That’s so good, baby,” Chloe moaned out. “Don’t stop.”

“Fuck, you’re hot.” Beca used her freehand to undo the back of Chloe’s bra. “We should’ve done this way sooner,” she added before taking a nipple into her mouth.

Chloe’s head dropped back at the new sensation as she threaded her fingers through Beca’s hair. “You for sure should’ve asked your question years ago.”

Beca reached around and lightly pinched Chloe’s ass, earning her a squeak of surprise. “Better late than never,” she grinned before bringing her mouth back to Chloe’s chest.

“We need a bed,” Chloe groaned out.

After a few more seconds, Beca finally pulled herself away and stood up, pulling Chloe with her. Her hands moved to caress Chloe’s toned stomach as she went in for another kiss.

Chloe felt Beca’s hand dip under her pajama bottoms and then her underwear before she paused with her fingers lingering dangerously close to where Chloe needed her the most. “Keep going,” she urged.

At hearing that, Beca pressed against Chloe and smiled as the redhead moaned several curses. She planted kisses along Chloe’s collarbone before pulling away to watch the pleasure playout over her face. It was definitely better than watching a movie.

“I really need a bed now,” Chloe gasped out.

The two continued to kiss and walk haphazardly towards the bedroom with Beca’s hand still down Chloe’s pants.

As they reached Beca’s room and the brunette reached to open her door, Chloe pulled away. “My room,” she said. “My floor is visible; we won’t get interrupted by tripping over anything.”

“I’d argue but that’s a fair point,” Beca stated before pulling her hand out of Chloe’s pants and moving them towards the redhead’s room.

Once in the room, they finished undressing each other and quickly found themselves on the bed making-out fervently with Beca grinding her hips down against Chloe’s.

Chloe turned her head away from the kiss as her jaw dropped at the feeling Beca was eliciting from her. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” She moaned out. She brought her hands down to Beca’s ass and dug her nails in as she moved her hips in time with Beca’s rhythm.

Beca was feeling more than good at this new progress in their relationship but realized they had never established exactly what the future held for them. This thought caused her hips to slow, which Chloe instantly noticed.

“Please don’t stop,” Chloe urged as she squeezed Beca’s ass again.

Beca tried to get out of her head and continue but the nagging thought just wouldn’t go away. Reluctantly, she stopped and pushed herself up so that she could look at Chloe.

“I’m so close, Beca, please,” Chloe begged as she moved her hands up the brunette’s back. “I need you to fuck me.”

Beca groaned and fought the urge to do just that. “What are we doing?”

Chloe frowned in confusion. “Having mind-blowing sex? We can stop if you’ve changed your mind. I won’t be upset.”

“I haven’t,” Beca assured her as she continued to hover over Chloe. “I just need to know this isn’t a one-time thing.”

Chloe reached up to brush strands of hair from Beca’s face. “It’s not. It’s time we explore those feelings we’ve been hiding from each other,” she said, sincerely before adding with a grin, “and now we’ll have something new to do during isolation.”

Beca laughed lightly. “Seriously?”

Chloe winked. “Just thinking out loud,” she said before leaning up to kiss Beca. 

“Well, you’re not wrong. This is definitely a plus,” she said before moving her hand down between their bodies.

A few days later…

Chloe was in the living room talking on the phone with Aubrey while Beca had her headphones on in the kitchen, cooking

“So you two have been just screwing this whole time out of boredom?” Aubrey asked, trying to wrap her mind around what Chloe had just told her.

“No, the screwing, as you so tastefully put it, is a new occurrence.”

“So what happens when this whole thing is over and you two are back out in the world?” Aubrey asked.

Chloe smiled as she glanced over at Beca who was dancing at the stove. “We’re going to go on a date,” she said happily, looking forward to all the things she and her now girlfriend would get up to once they were able to go out.


End file.
